Why the Angels Smile
by SlaptheWhiteFerret
Summary: The war is over, but what is the price they pay? Lost love, lost friendship, and they're left only memories to cherish forever. It was up, I took it down and revised it a bit, and now it's up again! R and R.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The characters belong to JKR, the songs belong to 12 Stones and Sarah McLachlan

Chapter 1

_Dream_

_The battle was at its peak. A multitude of curses and shielding spells clashed in the air, and the courageous men and women fought for their lives. Harry, Hermione, Bellatrix, and Voldemort were dueling in a large clearing. "Stupefy!" yelled Mione as she sent a stunning spell at Bellatrix, who crumpled to the ground. She turned toward the duo, having it out with each other. All of a sudden, two deatheaters came out from the trees behind Harry, their wands at the ready. "HARRY, WATCH OUT!" Hermione screamed. Harry whirled around._

_The deatheaters raised their wands, as did Voldemort. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" screamed Voldemort. A beam of green light issued from their wands at Harry's turned back. Hermione sprinted over, and jumped in front of him, shielding him from the killing curse. She let out a soft, "Oh!" as the curse hit her, and she fell to the ground, dead. Harry turned around._

_"Hermione, NO!" Harry saw her on the ground and rushed over, even though he knew her dead._

"She's dead, Potter." _Stated Voldemort maliciously. Harry felt white-hot anger bubble up in his chest, how dare he! Words rose into Harry's mouth, a spell he never knew he knew._

"_Amorus talionis maximus!" Harry roared. A blinding pink light flew from his wand and engulfed Voldemort. He-who-must-not-be-named let out an unearthly scream as he burned to ashes _

End of dream 

A certain green eyed man woke from his dream, sweating. He looked over at his clock. It was 2 o'clock in the morning. Today's the day I bury my fiancé he thought, as sleep overcame him.

Later 

The setting sun cast long shadows extending from the creamy marble of the gravestones. There were so so many of them. Whole families, groups of friends, all who had died fighting for what was right. The War was finally over, after 7 long, and grueling years full of pain and sadness. The dead tree in the shape of a claw, extended up from the barren earth. It twisted and turned into the violently orange sky, without the slightest trace of a cloud. A long procession of black coaches pulled by thestrals. They were no longer invisible. The gaunt faces watching the dragonish horses, all had known death. Little orphan children in the street knew what death was. Death was a man in a cloak coming for their parents. Death was the stillness of the air, as their parents lay unmoving on the ground. Death was the cold high laugh, and the red slits of eyes. Death was darkness.

The seven carriages came to rest at the entrance to the graveyard. Two dozen witches and wizards leaped out of the second one, dressed in mourning robes and wearing solemn masks. They proceeded to the first and second coaches and retrieved their burden. The men and women bore two coffins as they strode down the dirt walk. The earth was fresh, and they stopped in the one last open area of land. It was a large ring, reserved for cremations. Following the pallbearers, witches and wizards of all shapes and sizes stepped out of the coaches. Their faces were tired, their cheeks sagging from frowns. Four men and a woman stepped out of the last carriage. They had come to burn their dead loved ones. There were tracks of tears running silently down their faces. Although they were young, sadness had taken a toll on them. They sagged on each other for support, both physically and emotionally. The quartet arrived at the circle, and the bearers opened the casket. The woman buried her face in her brother's shoulder.

The two bodies lay side by side. The two women in them were young. Their faces radiated feelings of peace, their job was done and their purpose was served. It was time for them to go. The one on the right had smooth ivory skin, and curly brown hair, which used to be bushy. Although one could not see her chocolatey brown eyes, no one would forget them and the way the glowed and blurred. She wasn't often seen without the two men, and she had died a hero's death. She had been known as Hermione Granger, and she was 24 years old.

The other one was less known, but no one would forget her. She had matured into a beautiful young woman, from a dotty girl. Her formerly tangled and dirty hair had transformed into long golden waves, and her eyes had softened into her face. She was wearing her butterbeer cap necklace as always. Her name for the short while she was on earth had been Luna Lovegood. She was a year younger than Hermione, at 23.

A rock had been transfigured into a podium underneath the gnarled tree, and the red-haired woman rose. She wiped her eyes, and took slow, faltering steps toward the stage. She pointed her wand at her throat and whispered, "_Sonorus"_ She took a shaky breath and then began to speak, pausing every now and then to choke back her tears. "I won't ever forget my two best friends. They helped me through every single trial in my life; be it hair care or goblin legislation. We were three very different girls. Hermione was the bookworm, even though Luna was in Ravenclaw. She was the one to go to for homework help. Luna was the one with new fangled ideas, which could change the world, as we know it. She was the one who would show up at the balls wearing bright orange dress robes, and a huge pumpkin hat. But where did I fit into all this. They were smarter, and brighter, and more interesting than I'll ever be. There were times that I doubted myself, but they were there to tell me that I was special to them and to the world." She paused, and then looked at the coffins. "You guys were great, but you left me here alone. Hermione, who is going to tell me that the answer in Ancient Runes, _eihwaz _is totally different from _ehwaz_? They sound the same to me without your voice there to guide me. Luna, who is going to convince me that reading a book upside down, will redefine the meaning of life for me? I don't know what I'm going to do without you guys, but I know that you'll get along without me. Remember me, I'll never forget you guys." Ginny Weasley stepped down from the podium, her tears clouding her vision. She muttered "_Quietus._"and her voice was restored to its normal stateShe hugged her brother as he stepped up to say his words, and fell into the arms of her blonde-haired boyfriend.

I feel so alone again

I know that I need you

To help me make it through the night

And I pray that you believe in me

You gave me my strength

To face another day alone

And I need you now my friend

More than you know yah

When will we meet again

Cause I can't let go of you

This world brings me down again

I know that I need you

To help me make it through the night

And I know that you're the one for me

You gave me my strength to face another day alone

And I need you now my friend

More than you know yah

When will we meet again

Cause I can't let go I can't let go

As time passes by I find

Things never seem to change

When I feel alone

You bring me back to you

And I need you now my friend

More than you know yah

When will we meet again

Cause I can't let go of you

No I can't let go

Ron's voice was hoarse, and his tone gruff. His eyes were red and puffy. "Hem." He cleared his throat. "_Sonorus._" He drew a deep breath and then began. "Falling in love with someone only happens once in a person's life. It makes one feel like they're on the moon, and they're head is floating off into space. Luna made me feel like no one else could. She made me forget that sometimes my family was totally crazy." He tried a weak grin in the direction of the sobbing Molly Weasley, and Charlie and Fred and George. Besides Ginny and Ron, this was the Weasley clan. "She made me forget I wasn't the richest one money-wise but reminded me how rich I was in friends. She said that was where it counted. In 5th year when I first met her, I thought she was as loony as a loon. She was Loony Lovegood, and she sometimes annoyed me by calling be Ronald. This was the way it was with Luna; everything was 100 real. The night I proposed to Luna, I'll never forget the way she glowed and how her whole face lit up. She was so happy, these are the things we should remember." One could see that shadow of a trademark grin on his face as he reminisced. "Hermione was a bookworm, but I wouldn't' have her any other way. She once bought me a planner that could scream in 5 different languages for me to do my homework. We fought, but we always made up sooner or later, after our stuff was ruined. She once took my planner and charmed it so it said, "RONALD WEASLEY IS AN ABSOLUTE GIT!" I in return gave her an Elephant éclair, which made her develop thunder thighs and giant ears. She was _not_ happy. I guess what I'm trying to say is that these two people who have affected us all deserve to be remembered for all the times they were happy and having fun. The War has changed all of us and I stand before you as a widow and devoid of one of my best friends. When you think of these two lovely ladies, think of how they were, not how they are. Don't let them die inside of you. I'm sure Hermione is already reading up a storm up there, and Luna is well, being Luna." He tried a chuckle, but it came out as a half grunt. "I'll love you always Luna." Ron let the tears flow freely as he stepped down and stumbled back to his seat. "_Quietus._" He muttered.

I have a smile

Stretched from ear to ear

To see you walking down the road

We meet at the lights

I stare for a while

The world around disappears

Just you and me

On this island of hope

A breath between us could be miles

Let me surround you

My sea to your shore

Let me be the calm you seek

Oh and every time I'm close to you

There's too much I can't say

And you just walk away

And I forgot

To tell you

I love you

And the night's

Too long

And cold here

Without you

I grieve in my condition

For I cannot find the strength to say I need you so

Oh and every time I'm close to you

There's too much I can't say

And you just walk away

And I forgot

To tell you

I love you

And the night's

Too long

And cold here

Without you


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The characters belong to JKR, the songs belong to Vitamin C, The Beatles, Celine Dion, and Sarah Mclachlan

Chapter 2

A woman rose from the back of the group. She walked up to the podium with the grace of a model, and the presence of an actor. Her thick wavy black hair was held back with a gold barrette. She had perfect teeth, and perfect features. "I might have not been one of Hermione not Luna's best friends, but I knew them well. My name is Parvati Patil and those who were at Hogwarts with me, thought me quite the gossip queen. I know it was rude of me to make up rumors about Luna, but Luna was bigger than this. She rose above it, and forgave me. Hogwarts has never seen as brilliant a witch as Hermione Granger in many years. We were all so jealous when she went to the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum. I have lost my sister Padma, my husband Dean, and my best friend Lavender. These two women kept me getting up each day and living. Thank you." Parvati floated back to her seat and Neville Longbottom rose to say his words.

He had matured over the years, growing out of his chubby face and figure, and adapting a tall muscular look. His face looked pained and tired. With a weary voice, he spoke, "I've known Hermione since I was eleven, and Luna since I was twelve. At home my grandmother raised me, but at Hogwarts, I was raised by my schoolmates. All of them affected how I grew up and made myself who I am. I never would have gotten into N.E.W.T. Potions if it weren't for Hermione. She constantly whispered directions to me in class. I wouldn't know so much about Herbology without Luna. Many a time we just liked to talk about unusual types of plants. I wouldn't be an Auror without the two people we have come together to honor today. It wasn't just them. All of my schoolmates have affected me in ways, big and small. Seamus taught me to think for myself, Dean taught me to play muggle football, Ron taught me how to play some wicked wizard chess, Harry taught me how to disarm someone, and Parvati and Lavender taught me how to dance." There were weak chuckles all around at this. "Although death separates us now, we will always remain loyal friends." Neville returned to his seat, his shoulders shaking.

As we go on, we remember,

All the times we've had together,

And as our lives change, come whatever,

We will still be friends forever.

Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?

Can we survive it out there?

Can we make it somehow?

I guess I thought that this would never end

And suddenly it's like we're women and men

Will the past be a shadow that will follow us 'round?

Will these memories fade when I leave this town?

I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye

Keep on thinking it's a time to fly

The blonde man, who had hugged Ginny, rose and strode to the podium. His voice was sure, and his gray eyes were full of emotion. He magnified his voice with a charm. His hair was free of gel and his long hair hung down about his face. The trademark smirk wasn't on his face. Draco Malfoy had been converted to the Light Side. "I used to torment these two girls to no end. When I spoke to them, my voice was full of hatred. Mudblood, Nutter, Buckteeth, I had an abundant amount of names for them. It wasn't until the start of 6th year that I stopped. A major change had occurred in my life. My father had been sent to Azkaban. I was lost, all of a sudden my father figure had disappeared and I could think for myself. I was no longer a puppet. That year, I realized that purebloods were not higher than everyone else, and that muggleborns were sometimes better at magic than I was. Hermione, Ron, Luna, Harry, and Ginny were there to help me find my way, and for that I'm eternally grateful. My, now, girlfriend, Ginny, was best friends with these two girls, so I soon realized that I would have to be as well." When Draco mentioned Ginny being his girlfriend, Ron's face took on a sort of strangled look. He wasn't too happy about his sister and Malfoy. "Later it became less of a _have to_ and more of a _want to _sort of arrangement. In the last 8 years I have been friends with these two women, I have realized that there is so much more to them than meets the eye. Who ever knew that the Bookworm would save all of our lives? Who knew that Luna was a powerful Seer? I wish I had more time to get to know these two wonderful women, but I don't. Life is short." Draco Malfoy inclined his head regally, to show that he was finished, and backed down from the stand.

You say yes, I say no

You say stop and I say go go go, oh no

You say goodbye and I say hello

Hello hello

I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello

Hello hello

I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello

I say high, you say low

You say why and I say I don't know, oh no

You say goodbye and I say hello

The last man from the quartet rose to take his place at the podium. The famous wire-rimmed glasses focused the emerald green eyes, as they threatened to spill over with tears. Long locks of his ebony hair fell across his forehead in an unruly way, covering his scar. The one he was famous for. The former Boy-Who-Lived, Savior of the Wizarding World, humbly walked down the path to the stand. Unconsciously he fiddled with the gold band on the ring finger of his left hand, before he started his speech.

"My fiancé, Hermione, once told me that death was not something to fear; it was something to be embraced. She said that Death was but the next great adventure. Well Hermione, I don't fear death anymore, I fear life without you." Harry Potter took a great staggering breath. "Hermione was what kept me going every day for the past 13 years of my life, as my friend for 6 years, as my girlfriend for 6, and as my bride to be for 1. At night when I had a nightmare, she was there to hug me, when I was upset, she soothed me, she was an angel."

For all those times you stood by me

For all the truth that you made me see

For all the joy you brought to my life

For all the wrong that you made right

For every dream you made come true

For all the love I found in you

I'll be forever thankful baby

You're the one who held me up

Never let me fall

You're the one who saw me through it all

You were my strength when I was weak

You were my voice when I couldn't speak

You were my eyes when I couldn't see

You saw the best there was in me

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach

You gave me faith 'coz you believed

I'm everything I am

Because you loved me

You gave me wings and made me fly

You touched my hand I could touch the sky

I lost my faith; you gave it back to me

You said no star was out of reach

You stood by me and I stood tall

I had your love I had it all

I'm grateful for each day you gave me

Maybe I don't know that much

But I know this much is true

I was blessed because I was loved by you

You were always there for me

The tender wind that carried me

A light in the dark shining your love into my life

You've been my inspiration

Through the lies you were the truth

My world is a better place because of you

I'm everything I am

Because you loved me

The Boy-Who-Lived; the boy who was always strong; the boy who saved everyone; wept for the girl who had saved him and all mankind. "Mione, why did you take the curse that was meant for me? Why did you give up your life so I could live? Why did you have to be the one to die? We were supposed to be happy and get married, and have children. You were supposed to read them fairy tales, and I was going to spoil them rotten with candy and toy broomsticks." Harry realized he was getting sucked into his emotions, so he released a big sigh. "Remember our first kiss? It was seventh year, and you were helping me with Astronomy on the roof of the Astronomy Tower. I looked at your face as you concentrated on correcting my star chart, and I saw you for the first time. I didn't see you, the bookworm, I saw Hermione, the women that I loved. Before I could help myself, I had bent down and kissed you." Harry cleared his throat. "I won't ever forget how much I love you. How you always thought of your friends before yourself, and how you laughed and smiled. I'll never forget to love you."

I will remember you

Will you remember me?

Don't let your life pass you by

Weep not for the memories,

Weep not for the memories.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The characters belong to JKR, the poem belongs to me, and the Irish Blessing is not mine.

Chapter 3

Harry joined the quartet again. Their eyes glistened with tears as they raised their wands with the others in the ceremonial gesture. "_Valedico accendo adforari magnanimitas." _The mourners chanted over the coffins. It was a traditional burning for witches and wizards. The twin coffins caught alight in twin purple flames. It took less than a minute, but when the fires burned out, the bodies and coffins were no more than ash. Where Hermione had lain, was a pile of white ash, and where Luna had been, there was blue. Hermione's ash rose and transformed itself into a small otter. This had been her soul. A light silver vapor engulfed the otter; that was her magic core. The otter looked over at the blue ash, where the Luna's soul figure was rising. It took the shape of a raven. Luna's core was light blue. The otter jumped onto the raven's back and the two soared off into the now dark sky full of stars.

There was a collective sigh from the group as they watched the two souls and cores of their friends disappear into the distance. The crowd began to disperse; not a single eye was dry. The quartet thanked everyone for coming. There were few left to attend, but they appreciated every one of them. Percy, Bill, Mr. Weasley, Dean, Padma, Cho, Ernie, Hannah, Viktor, Kingsley, Moody, and Fleur had all died in the war. The last four men and women stood together in the dark. They lit their wands, and walked over to the twisted tree trunk. It was customary to leave a memento to remember the dead.

"Well, this is it, we're actually saying goodbye." said Ron in a barely audible voice. "I can't believe they're gone forever."

"But they're not gone, Ron," argued Harry, "They're here in our hearts and heads. They are in the memories we will keep forever. No one is gone, not forever, we'll see them on the other side."

"Harry's right, you know." Ginny offered.

"Let's get this over with, it's been a long night." Draco said. "Who wants to do what?"

"Let's all do it. It'll mean more to them." Contributed Ginny.

The three wizards and one witch bent over the trunk and branches with their wands. It took a few minutes to finish, then they stepped back to admire their handiwork. "Well," said Harry, "We're done. I'll see you guys later." The men and women disapparated from the cemetery. Only the tree was left.

It was different. It no longer was a dead stump. It had grown branches and leaves, and it bloomed into full health. It wasn't only that which was different, on each branch was inscribed a line of a poem they had written, and on the trunk was a message to Hermione and Luna. The poem on the branches would read forever more:

We won't forget your smile,

We won't forget your laugh,

You'll live in our heart forever more,

We will remember you.

Don't forget our world,

Don't forget the times we had,

Hold us close wherever you are,

We will remember you.

The words glowed golden on the swaying branches, bathed in moonlight. The trunk had an Irish prayer inscribed on it.

"May the road rise up to meet you,

May the wind be always with you,

May the sunshine warm you always,

'Til we meet again."

Below it was the Hogwarts Crest and a symbol for each of the three wizards and the witch who had cared so much about the dead. A stag's antlers and a dog's footprint for Harry, a white ferret riding a dragon for Draco, a quill on a heart for Ginny, and a black knight a black bishop, and a black rook for Ron.

Harry was in bed at Number 12 Grimmauld Place, Ron was in The Three Broomsticks, and Ginny and Draco were walking in Diagon Alley, hand in hand. The emblems on the tree shone with magic light. The stars twinkled, the man on the moon winked, and two female angels who just got their wings smiled down on the tree and their friends from the starry sky.


End file.
